Un bonheur parmi les malheurs
by Miss-Framboise
Summary: Un lac peut révèler plus de chose que l'on croit...Un passé sombre...ou...qui sait...heureux[my first OS que je poste ici] JPLE


Le lac brillait, dû aux rayons de soleil qui l'éclairait de tous ses feux. L'eau devait être froide, pour la saison et semblait très calme. De jolies fleurs s'épanouissaient sur l'herbe sèche. Les arbres paraissaient plus imposants que jamais. Les coccinelles volaient d'endroit enendroit et les abeilles de fleurs en fleurs. Un léger vent soufflait. Une atmosphère de tranquillité régnait. On pourrait croire que le lieu était romantique mais…en vérité, il avait un passé assez sombre.

Un jeune homme était assis près d'un chêne. Ilobservait le lac avec une grande douceur. Il se détendait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs jais, tout décoiffé, lui donnait un air charmant, et, en même temps, un peu badboy. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'une couleur divine, vert émeraude, un vert comme il n'y en avait pas, un vert qui sortait de l'ordinaire, tout simplement un vert unique et qui vous ensorcelle. Cependant, ils étaient un peu cachés par ses lunettes rondes. Sur son front, une fine cicatrice d'éclair se dessinait. Dans un murmure tout bas, il prononça : « Papa…Maman ».

…_Tout cela remontait à des années, celles des années 70. Au même endroit, à la même heure, une jolie rouquine se baignait en maillot de bain, avec ses amies. Sa famille était plus loin, s'amusant à les regarder. Une personne manquait évidemment…sa sœur. Blonde, grande, des dents de lapins, pas très intelligente,son nom Pétunia, un bref résumé d'elle. Lily Evans, la rousse, était quasiment le contraire, d'adorables fossettes, des tâches de rousseur, un jolie sourire, des yeux…vert émeraude, connue pour son intelligence et sa force de caractère._

_Tout avait l'air d'aller à merveille et pourtant, chaque chose a sa fin…Un groupe d'hommes cagoulés surgit soudainement. Une torche à la main, des masques terrifiants. Ils ressemblaient aux serviteurs du diable. D'ailleurs, les gens les appellent les Mangemorts. Les personnes____ horrifiées par le spectacle____perdaient leurs sourires. La panique s'empara de tout le monde. Lily et ses amies sortirent aussi vite qu'elles purent de l'eau. Alors que la rousse tournait la tête, un de ses pires cauchemars s'accomplit. Elle stoppa net sa marche, son visage se déforma et ses larmes ruisselèrent. Devant elle, les terroristes envoyaient deux sortilèges mortels à ses parents__et une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent parterre____ le regard vide. _

_« NOOOOOON ! » cria la jeune fille de tous ses poumons. Tout son courage s'était envolé, ses pensées restaient…vide…le néant…Une des ses amies vit la catastrophe, la comprenant mais voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de tout abandonner, elle la tira de force par son bras. Lily piqua sa crise, se défoulait, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait____Tout c'était passé si vite… Un sentiment indescriptible se mêla en elle, elle se sentait telle une bête prête à manger sa proie, sa souffrance s'accumulait de minutes en minutes. Malheureusement, la rousse ne__fit attention à rien et une branche que faisait léviter un des ses affreux hommes sans cœur, lui tomba droit sur la tête. Sa vision se troubla, tout devenait noir, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus debout. Elle s'écroula dans l'eau…_

_Pensées__de__Lily_

_J'ouvris mes yeux. Tout était blanc, puis____ au fur et à mesure les formes s'accentuaient et je pouvais mieux distinguer les choses. J'étais allongé dans un lit. Je me redressais et analysai__**s**__ l'endroit____Ca ne pouvait être qu'un hôpital. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais dans un hôpital ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où sont mes parents ? Et là, tout me revint en mémoire, l'attaque, la mort de mes parents et la branche qui m'avait assommé__et ensuite ? Je me suis retrouvé ici. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je le remarque, la scène restait gravé dans ma mémoire, telle une malédiction. Soudain, un bruit de porte me fit sursauter, j'aperçus une silhouette. Celle de ma sœur… Elle s'approcha de moi et déclara d'un ton sec :_

_-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu as tué nos parents ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute… C'est toi qui les as emmené là-bas, ça se trouve, tu savais déjà que tout ceci allait se passer. Après tout dans ton école de fou, on doit bien apprendre la voyance, non ? Tu me dégoûtes, je ne te croyais pas aussi pitoyable mais maintenant j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ta vraie personnalité. Plus jamais tu seras ma sœur, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, plus jamais !_

_Puis elle partit. Mes larmes redoublèrent, cette fois j'avais perdu toute ma famille sans exception ! Sa voix était emplie de haine et de dégoût. Elle devait sûrement avoir raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre, je dois dégoûter__bon nombre de gens. Finalement, peut-être est ce mieux si j'existais pas ?…J'utilisais toute mes forces pour sortir du lit, à peine debout, mes jambes ne tinrent plus mon corps et je m'affaissa dans un bruit fort. Couchée à terre, je me servais des coudes pour avancer. J'allais comme ça jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je me relevais très difficilement et avec beaucoup d'effort, je m'agrippa au rebord de la vitre et l'ouvrit. _

_Une vue__sur la ville s'étendait à perte de vue. Des maisons, des boutiques, de la foule, le ciel gris et bien d'autre chose. Moche, tout ça était moche. Tout me paraissait nul, sans intérêt…Je regardais le vide, qu'est ce passerait il si jamais je tombais ? Je n'en savais rien mais voulais le découvrir. Au moment où j'allais grimper sur la fenêtre, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois____ Cette personne je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. James Potter, mon pire cauchemar. Celui que j'ai tant détesté pour sa prétention, pour son arrogance, pour sa popularité et pour ses farces. Celui que j'ai fini par aimer pour ses qualités et ses défauts. Que faisait-il là? _

_-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec de l'inquiétude._

_Je ne voulais pas entamer une dispute avec lui__**…**__ pas maintenant._

_-Je…J'admirais la vue, mentais-je._

_Vu sa tête, on voyait bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais je ne voulais pas lui dire que je voulais me suicider. Il s'approcha de moi et me porta sans mon autorisation, tandis__ que je protestais. Il me remit dans mon lit et comme s'il lisait mes pensées, répondit à toutes mes questions._

_-Les Aurors sont arrivés à temps et ont fait fuir les Mangemorts____Tes amies sont saines et sauves dans l'hôpital en train__de se reposer. Ils t'ont sauvé juste à temps et ont contacté ta sœur pour lui expliquer toute la situation. Je suppose qu'elle est venue te voir. Pour ma part, j'ai été informé par mon père qui est le chef des Aurors et j'ai pensé…te rendre visite._

_Peut-être que mes yeux m'ont trahis mais il m'a semblé qu'il avait rougi à la fin de sa phrase. Comme une imbécile____ j'ai répondu « Ah ! », sans plus. Un silence pensant s'installa. Je ne savais que dire. J'ai horreur de ses situations. Après un petit bout de temps qui me parut interminable, il se leva à ma plus grande surprise. Il allait sûrement partir, je ne voulais pas, je voulais qui reste, je me sentais en sécurité quand il était près de moi. J'attrapai sa main et dit :_

_-Attends, James, reste !_

_C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom et il fut étonné._

_-Je…voulais juste aller aux toilettes._

_Je rougis comme tomate, la honte ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma main tenait toujours celle de James. Brusquement quand je m'en aperçus, je la lâchai. Il partit et moi je restais plongé dans mes pensées au point que cinq minutes après je ne vis même pas qu'il était revenu. _

_Une demi-heure déjà qu'il me tenait compagnie. Sans un mot, sans une parole et pourtant quelque part on se comprenait. Puis il leva ses yeux vers les miens et me fixa en murmurant tout bas :_

_-Dis…est que tu…m'aimes ?_

_Je scrutais ses yeux bruns noisette. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui mentir, pas maintenant, pas pendant ce moment si magique, mon cœur avait dépassé la raison._

_-Oui, je t'aime…_

_Une bouffée de joie l'envahit._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_Je souris sincèrement, cette fois je voulais lui montrer, lui prouver mais avec un seul geste. Je pris son visage avec mes mains et l'embrassa de tout mon amour, il répondit à cette attente. Quand le baiser eut fini, je dévorais ses yeux si magnifiques. Toutes pensées négatives avaient disparues, James me chuchota dans l'oreille :_

_-Moi aussi !_

_Et je le croyais, je savais que ce n'était pas pour faire partie de son tableau de chasse, je savais qu'il ne me prenait pas pour une de ces greluches. J'avais perdu ma famille, certes mais j'avais gagné autre chose, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, celui que j'aimais, tout simplement mon James. _

Retour dans le présent, le jeune homme fixait toujours le lac, souriant malgré lui. Une rouquine arriva et s'approcha de luiElle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Tu viens Harry, il se fait tard…

Le dénommé Harry avança son visage vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvrespassionnément.

-Encore quelques minutes, Ginny.

Il reporta son attention sur le lac.


End file.
